wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Martina Rizzelli
Como, Lombardy, Italy |Row 3 title = Club |Row 3 info = Polisportiva Carnini, Brixia Brescia |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Laura Rizzoli, Enrico Casella |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Martina Rizzelli (born March 24 in Como) is an elite Italian gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She also represented Italy at the 2014 World Championships. Her best events are vault and uneven bars. Although she trains mostly at Polisportiva Carnini, she also trains a few days a week at Brescia with Enrico Casella. Junior Career She made her international debut during the City of Jesolo Trophy in 2013, winning the gold medal with the national team in the junior competition and silver on uneven bars. She also placed seventh in the all-around and fourth on vault. In July, she competed for Italy at the 2013 European Youth Olympic Festival. The team got fifth place. She qualified for vault and uneven bars finals, and won the gold on uneven bars with a score of 14.150. She also placed eighth on vault. Senior Career 2014 Rizzelli's senior debut came in 2014, when she won the team gold medal at the first two Serie A Nationale in Firenze and Torino. At the City of Jesolo Trophy, she won silver with her team, and placed sixth on bars and fifteenth in the all-around. At the third Serie A in Desio, she won silver with her team. In May, she placed fifth with the Italian team at the European Championships. Later that month, she competed at the Italian Nationals, winning silver on uneven bars and placing fifth in the all-around. In early September, she competed at the Novara Cup, winning gold with her team. The following week, she competed at the Golden League, winning team gold and placing ninth in the all-around. She was promptly named to the Italian team for the World Championships. There, she performed well and helped the Italians place fifth in the team final. 2015 In February and March, Rizzelli won team gold at the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Italian Serie A Nationale. At the City of Jesolo Trophy, she won team silver and placed sixth on bars and floor and thirteenth in the all-around. She was sent to the European Championships in April, and initially only qualified for uneven bars. However, teammate Vanessa Ferrari withdrew from the all-around and gave her spot to Rizzelli, who finished ninth. She went on to finished fifth in the uneven bars final. In May, she won team gold at the 4th Italian Serie A Nationale. 2016 Rizzelli won team gold at the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Serie A Nationale. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, helping the Italians place fifth in the team final and placing eighth on bars. At the Italian National Championships in July, she only competed on three events (opting not to do balance beam), winning gold on uneven bars and bronze on vault. Following the National Championships, she was named to the Italian Olympic team.Olympics Rio Olympics Italy competed in the second subdivision of qualifications, starting on vault. Unfortunately, a rough performance on balance beam ultimately cost them a spot in the team final. 2018 Rizzelli started off the season by winning team gold at the 2nd Serie A in April and the 3rd Serie A in June. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, but didn't make the event finals. 2019 Rizzelli competed at the Melbourne World Cup in February, placing eighth on the uneven bars. She later competed at the Baku World Cup and Doha World Cup, placing sixth on the uneven bars at both competitions. In July, Rizzelli competed at the Universiade in front of a home crowd in Naples, winning team bronze and placing fifth on bars. Medal Count Floor Music 2014-2015 - "Not Entered: La Danza" by the Gioachino Rossini Prague Philharmonic Orchestra References